A Snowflake in the Wind
by hanazaki462anime
Summary: It is clear that this little child doesn't know who he is. That is fine with her. What's your name? he asks the child, who grins and says something in his language that Wind struggles to understand. Ak? That's a peculiar name, she giggles while sweeping around him. The Wind meets her little Snowflake for the first time. Jack is just confused about what his name is. Oneshot.


**A Snowflake in the Wind  
**

**Summary: It is clear that this little child doesn't know who he is. That is fine with her. ****_What's your name? _****he asks the child, who grins and says something in his language that Wind struggles to understand. ****_Ak? That's a peculiar name, _she ****giggles while sweeping around him. The Wind meets her little Snowflake for the first time. Jack is just confused about what his name is. No pairings. Oneshot.  
**

**A/N: Hello! I'm not dead! Just jabbing this out there before my muse leaves me completely again.  
**

**NOTE: THE WIND IS NEITHER FEMALE OR MALE. ****THEREFORE, HE/SHE WILL CONTINUOUSLY CALL HIM/HERSELF AS BOTH A HE AND A SHE. IF I'M NOT REFERRING TO JACK, SAFELY ASSUME THAT I MEAN THE WIND. ALSO, **CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, HE/SHE CANNOT UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING WE PEOPLE ON EARTH SAY, BUT HE/SHE CAN GET THE GIST OF THE GENERAL MEANING. THAT IS WHY SOME WORDS IN ITALICS WILL BE PURPOSEFULLY MISSPELLED. ALSO, HE/SHE CANNOT LITERALLY "SEE" BUT CAN FEEL HIS/HER WAY AROUND, LIKE SEEING BY TOUCH.  


**Here you go, a oneshot on a silver platter.**

* * *

She is the first one to witness the boy rising from the lake.

Wind is the first one to say hello, gently raising him up to see his... parent? Savior? He isn't sure what the _moon _is to the child.

She is very surprised at how clearly she can see the child. Usually, the people appear very blurry to her. After all, Wind has a lot of places to be at once. It appears, however, that the boy isn't listening to him whisper in his ear. His eyes are glazed, as if in a trance. Then the haze clears, and Wind can see the clearest of blue in his eyes, just like the lake had been before it has frozen, even though she _shouldn't have been able to see colors_. After setting the child down, he is suddenly unable to call out to him. What is this? Had it been it just a moment of her wishful thinking, wishing to be able to communicate with someone?

Then the boy picks up what much resembles a shepherd's stick - _I think they called it a stahf, _she thinks - and she can suddenly feel his small form much clearer.

_Hello again_

he whispers, but the boy is not paying attention again, too busy spreading _frost _over the lake with the strange _stahf. Frost _is something she knows very well as a part of nature, however, and he cannot understand why _frost _is being produced by this _stahf_ stick.

_Hello!_

he calls again, and this time the boy hears him, and that makes her very, very happy and she lifts the boy up in the air. She hears his cry of surprise and delight - _How long has it been to hear someone be delighted by her mere presence - _and wraps herself around the boy's thin frame.

Then the boy moves the _stahf _made of frosted twig and suddenly there is an invisible chain around her and she does _not like it _and he drops the child -

Oh no!

He rushes down and tries, _tries _to slow down the child's descent, but it is too late and she flurries around him in worry when he crashes into a tree branch.

_Are you okay, frost child?_

he whispers frantically, and whirls around slightly in surprise when the child starts laughing. Soon she is laughing along with him, even though Wind _should not have been able to laugh_ but the boy hears his laughter and asks him to bring him to a village that he sees not too long after.

She pauses. There is something about the boy that makes him part of the lake, part of the Earth, part of the element that he brought.

But there is something else.

There is something about this child that makes him, oddly enough, _belong _to the small village yonder. But how can this be? He is born of the lake, for Wind has _first felt his existence under the lake, and nowhere else_. Perhaps it is because the boy looks similar to those in the village, with a face and hair and a rough cloak?

Nonetheless, he acknowledges _frost _child's wish and sets him down into a snowdrift, in his element. The boy is not the best in the expertise of wielding the staff so it does not affect her, but again, even she has never known that she is connected to a flimsy piece of wood before. After the boy stumbles out of the snow, Wind watches in mild amusement when he staggers a little and then saunters over to the villagers that are still very much blurred to her.

The amusement turns, quite abruptly, to confusion and shock when she feels a small child, smaller than the _frost _boy, walk right _through_ the child that he can see so clearly.

And the confusion turns to concern when the _frost _child inhales sharply and yells out a word. A word Wind has heard many times from other figures, when they wanted to greet each other. It is different, however, when the _frost _boy says it, so full of hurt and sad-

"Hello? HELLO?!"

Wind's concern grows as more and more figures simply walk straight _through _the boy's thin frame, their own bodies just _denying _the child's existence. Even more so when the boy turns around and leaves the village that _Wind thought he belonged to, he really had thought that frost boy had belonged there as much as the lake, _but apparently _frost _child is not interested in the small community of people any longer.

And then the child begins to sob.

Wind has seen sorrow before. He has seen people cry, laugh, shout, shiver. And it frustrates her so much that children as pure as he should even be possible of being this sad. He curls around the boy in comfort,whispering in its near-silent language,

_Are you sad, frost boy?_

The child raises his head up, remembering his new companion and friend. Light blue orbs that she _shouldn't have been able to see the color of _are wet with tears, and he sniffles as Wind whisks the tears off his face and flings them to the sky to get rid of the _wretched liquid that should not have been on his face in the first place._

_Frost boy, don't be sad anymore_

It is clear that this little child doesn't know who he is. That is fine with her.

_What's your name?_

he asks the child, who grins and says something in his language that Wind struggles to understand.

_Ak? That's a peculiar name_

she giggles while sweeping around him. _Ak _seems understand him perfectly, however, and repeats his name, added with a word at the end that Wind is glad to hear.

"-frost."

_Frost _was something that he knew!

_Silly Ak, _he says, _frost is something you bring._

_Ak _frowns and repeats his name and then the _frost. _It takes several tries until something occurs to her that _frost _might be his name.

_Frost?_

he asks.

_Frost is Ak?_

_Ak _lets loose a smile, one as pure as freshly fallen snow, and Wind smiles, once again, along with the child. At least, until the curious boy says something else.

_Not Ak?_

Wind is puzzled. Had it not been his name? He tries his best to understand what the boy is saying, concentrating on the breath that he exhales as he speaks each syllable.

"-ak frost"

She pauses for a moment, and then repeats what she has heard. The boy merely smiles and says _almost (a word that, fortunately, Wind recognizes). _He repeats his name, this time slightly slower, pronouncing each letter prominently. Wind repeats.

_-ak frost_

_..._

_Jak frost_

The boy nods.

_Jak frost!_

he exclaims, whooshing around and rustling leaves in excitement.

_Jak frost!_

And the child is happy too, laughing as Wind carries him up in her embrace. The boy accidentally moves the _stahf _again, but Wind is not quite bothered, as _Jak _is not forcing him to do anything. They spiral up into the air, dropping down and twisting sideways in sloppy, unpracticed moves, but _Jak _laughs nonetheless and Wind laughs along with him. They are free, as free as the air, as free as the earth, as free as the birds that fly in the air alongside with them. Wind is free, and so is the boy. The boy is free now, away from the confines of the frozen surface of the lake.

As free, perhaps, as a Snowflake in the Wind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
